


Day 6: Heat

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Outer Space, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Minis freeze faster in the cold than big bots, it's simple physics.





	Day 6: Heat

She clamped her plating down tight, part of it an instinctive attempt to keep her heat inside her frame and part of it a conscious attempt to quit rattling with cold. Of all the things to go wrong when they were still at least a day from the nearest mech-friendly spaceport, this was quite possibly the worst, short of catastrophic failure, and honestly? She'd rather go out with a bang than like this, freezing to death because some jackass had gotten a lucky shot in and blown up their atmospheric control system.

::You doing okay?:: Lug commed, a necessity now that their ship had no fragging air in it for their vocalisers to work with.

::Been worse.:: she replied, letting her field brush Lug's to transmit the irritation flat text couldn't convey.

::We're gonna be fine.:: Lug said, reassurance warm against the edges of Anode's field. She curled up around Anode as much as she could, chin resting against the crown of Anode's helm as her arms wound around Anode's chassis.

::I should be the one comforting you.:: Anode laughed, her field expanding to mingle with Lug's. ::It's my fault we're in this mess.::

::Kinda, yeah.:: Lug teased, shifting to nuzzle her nose against Anode's. Anode tilted her chin up and brought their lips together for a kiss, long and lingering, and a different sort of shiver ran down her spinal strut. She dismissed the thought, though. Now wasn't the time, not when both of them were expending most of their energy just staying at operating temperature.

::Hey, Lug?:: she pulled away from their languid kiss, a thin strand of oral lubricant stretching between their lips for the briefest moment before it snapped.

::Yeah?:: Lug's frame shivered, and Anode felt the vibration of fans kicking on before her partner scowled and shut them down.

::Why not go into your alt mode?:: she tilted her head, trusting body language and her field to convey curiosity rather than accusation. ::You've less surface to lose heat from, and I can curl up around you.::

::But then I don't get to hold you.:: Lug leaned in, field awash with affection. Anode couldn't help but snort, her chassis jerking with the motion. ::It's true!:: Lug protested, and Anode commed a string of gibberish glyphs as her whole frame shuddered with laughter swallowed by the void of space.

::Just transform and let me hold you, you dummy.:: she finally managed, pulling her field back so it merely pressed against Lug's instead of mingling.::You can woo me while we're patching up this piece of scrap.::

::Please.:: Lug rolled her optics. ::After all this, you're gonna be the one wooing me.::

::That's fair.:: Anode conceded, snuggling up to her boxier partner. ::But consider.:: she slid a hand down Lug's back to grope at her aft. ::I know all your weak spots, and I'm Very good with my hands.::

Anode almost laughed again when Lug's fans kicked in for a second time, but managed to control herself. The gentle vibration died almost immediately, and Anode moved her hand up from Lug's aft to run a thumb over her cheek. ::I'll make this up to you, Lug. I promise.:: she infused her field with as much sincerity as she could manage, and this time Lug was the one to close the gap between them.

::We're buying a thermal tarp first thing, once we pay for docking.::

::Oh, absolutely.::


End file.
